


Ghosts

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [31]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, October Prompt Challenge, Pregnant Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy says she doesn't believe in ghosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very last one for the month of October. I'm really going to miss doing these everyday, but I surely need a break! But, if you're going to miss them as much as I will, never fear, because I believe I will be doing another month of these in December, per request of several of you and a good friend of mine who likes to watch me write. So be patient for a month, and I will be back, no matter how sick of me you might be.
> 
> I know I say it every time, but thank you to all who have ever left a comment or kudos on my works. It means a lot to me to see people enjoying what I have to put out there, and I've grown to love all of you :)
> 
> So, I bid the October Prompts adieu, and I'll see y'all in a month!

Peggy slowly eased herself into the couch, tucking a pillow behind her lower back to support the cumbersome weight of her belly. Sighing, she opened her book, thanking any of her lucky stars that the trick-or-treaters would be coming tomorrow night, because once she sat down, there was no way she could stand back up.

 

Daniel had to work late in the office, leaving her and the baby to relax, or as much as she could being eight and a half months pregnant and on bed rest.

 

She rested the base of the book on her stomach, feeling a kick where it sat and she laughed, rubbing the spot.

 

“What was that for, little one?” She asked, flattening her palm and feeling another kick of something that felt like a foot.

 

Closing her eyes, she pictured the baby sleeping inside of her, his head down and his feet pointing up towards her.

 

“You've been spending a lot of time sitting that way.” Peggy told the baby. “I hope that means you'll make your entrance into the world soon.”

 

A kick in response made her smile once again, and she set her book aside, closing her eyes and lacing her hands on top of her belly, hoping she could doze for a while before the baby stomped on her bladder again.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

She awoke a few hours later, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching as much as her body would allow. Placing her fists behind her hips, she pushed off, teetering on the edge between sitting and standing before her thighs came through, getting her into a wobbly stand. 

 

Slowly padding to the bathroom, she finished and padded back, trying to find where she left her book.

 

A noise sounded from ahead and she froze, trying to identify the sound. After hearing nothing, she shook her head, scolding herself for believing it was anything other than the house settling. Just because it was the night before Halloween doesn't mean anything. She didn't believe in ghosts.

 

She found her book on the couch and started towards it before hearing the sound again, this time sending a chill down her spine. She tried to shake it off, tried to move, but she found herself frozen to the spot, her feet refusing to move.

 

Panic shot through her as it sounded again, and she began looking for a way out, but her feet were still frozen to the ground.

 

Daniel appeared from the kitchen and she yelped, jumping as much as she could and spinning towards him.

 

He burst out laughing, doubling over in laughter as she blushed, before making his way over to her side.

 

“I thought you didn't believe in ghosts.” He laughed, pressing himself close to her side.

 

“I don't, you just startled me.” Peggy defended, leaning into him.

 

“It looked like you'd seen one.”

 

She snorted in disbelief. “Nonsense.”

 

He still didn’t believe her, but knew better than to argue. “Just think, this time next year we’ll have a little baby to celebrate with.”

 

“I wonder if they make costumes that small.” She pondered, sliding her hand over her belly.

 

“If not, Ana will surely make one. She’ll be as excited as we are.” He rested his hand atop of hers. “Perhaps she can make a little ghost costume.” He ribbed, smiling against her temple.

 

She smacked his chest, which only made him laugh harder, before tugging him to the bedroom. “Come on, I’m tired.”

 

He chuckled at his own joke the whole way to the bedroom, stifling them when she glared at him out of the corner of her eye, seemingly upset but it didn't stop her from snuggling up against his chest, pulling his arm over her belly until they fell asleep together, regardless of the ghosts that may haunt them.


End file.
